


Childish Squabbles

by cxptainrxgers



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxptainrxgers/pseuds/cxptainrxgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an AU: My kid hates your kid and now I have to have a stern chat with you but you’re hot… Fuck my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Squabbles

“Dude, come on, Seb is waiting for us.” Beth called, pushing Dexter’s pushchair out of the door. “Remember I also called shotgun, so you can sit in the back with Dex and Grace.” She continued talking as I ran around, collecting my things before leaving the house, only to hear another car horn honk from the curb. “I’M COMING SEB!” My best friend shouted in response. “That’s what she said!” He called back, getting out of the car, to help her place my son into the car. “Are you struggling with the door again?” She called out to me as she wandered over to the door. “You know Evans, I can function on my own.” She glared at me. “Really? Because I’m pregnant and I can multitask better than you.” She laughed. I finally managed to get the door locked and made my way over to the car.

“Right, Seb, or Sebastian, this is my best friend (Y/N), (Y/N), Sebastian.” She gestured between us and I glanced up at him. “Hi, nice to meet you.” I smiled, politely. “Right let’s get this show on the road ladies.” Sebastian spoke, clapping his hands together and walking to the driver side door. I sat in the back with the two four year olds, who were getting acquainted. “Grace that’s my nephew Dexter, Dexter that’s Grace.” Beth smiled, turning in her seat to face us. “You alright?” She asked, I nodded in response. “Right, we’re going to mine for lunch, I make a mean Spaghetti Bolognese.” Sebastian said, proudly, making eye contact with me in the rear view mirror. I smiled back in response. “Sounds lovely.” I commented, as the two children cheered.

We arrived at Sebastian’s after a 15 minute or so drive. We wandered inside, and the place was huge. “Nice place.” I smiled, awkwardly. “Thanks.” He smiled softly in response, causing a light blush to form on my cheeks. He headed off into the house while Beth and I walked behind. “You think he’s hot don’t you?” She whispered, giggling. “You knew I would.” I responded, sighing. “Of course, you wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, also it helps clear the debt I owe to him for introducing me to Chris, so two birds, one stone.” She grinned, walking off into the lounge. “Grace, why don’t you show Dexter your play room?” Sebastian smiled sweetly at his daughter. The little girl ran off, with Dexter chasing her, giggling. ‘I hope they get along…’ I thought to myself.

“Chris just text me Beth, he said he can’t get through to you but he’ll be here soon.” Sebastian called out after a short pause in conversation. “Phone’s dead, as normal.” She laughed with Sebastian, who tutted at her comment. Chris soon turned up at the door, leaving Sebastian and I to talk. “Beth’s setting us up isn’t she?” I nodded, shyly. “Yeah, she does this for me a lot.” I mumbled awkwardly, before a scream ruined the conversation. “Mummy!” Dexter called out from the play room. “What?” I called, panicking as I ran to him. “Grace bit me!” He accused. “He bit me first!” She snapped back, causing a childish argument to ensue. “Kids seriously! Play nice!” I scolded, shaking my head in disbelief. “Sebastian.” I called, angry with the situation. “What happened?” He frowned. “He bit me!” Grace cried out, causing Dexter to poke his tongue out at her. “Really?” Sebastian looked at me with disbelief. “She bit me too!” He defended. “This stops now.” Sebastian spoke sternly. “Play nicely, or don’t play at all.” He said. “We need to talk.” I growled, the anger taking over.

“Don’t speak to my son like that.” I barked, once we were out of earshot of the children. “So he bites my daughter and gets away with it, I told them both off!” He growled back in response. “You don’t get to decide the punishment for my child. I’ll deal with him at home.” I snapped back, which was followed by a brief pause. Sebastian was looking you up and down, a small smirk threatening to play at his lips. “You look hot when you’re mad.” He spoke softly, that smirk getting bigger. “You barely even know me.” I countered. “Doesn’t mean I can’t find you attractive.” He shot back, that smirk would be the death of me. “Take me out for dinner first.” I winked, biting my lip softly. “I will, if you stop that, I don’t know if I can keep my control if you don’t.” He grinned, walking away.

Beth and Chris sat giggling to each other at dinner. “What the fuck are you two laughing at?” I stated, turning to look at them. “First off, language and secondly, stop undressing Seb in your head and eat.” Chris laughed, twirling some pasta onto his fork. “And now, she’s redder than the tomatoes, good job babe!” Beth cheered. “I owe you $15.” She added, winking at me. “You bet on me?” She nodded, whilst Chris was dying of laughter next to her. “We bet on whether you could keep your eyes off him for longer than 5 minutes, but apparently not.” It was Sebastian’s turn to blush. “Thanks you guys, you’re making us both feel so appreciated.” He spoke sarcastically. “No problem buddy.” Chris replied through his laughter. “I’ll take you to dinner tomorrow night.” Sebastian whispered quietly to me. “Okay, 8 o’clock.” I smiled softly in response. “It’s a date.” He grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I named Sebastian's daughter Grace. Also I have no idea whether Seb can cook, but meh.


End file.
